Tsunami Jousuke
(Defender) |number = 4 |element = Wind |team = *'Oumihara' *'Raimon' (season 2) (temporary) *'Inazuma Japan' *'Inazuma Japan A' *'White Team' *'Inazuma Legend Japan' |seiyuu = Sakaguchi Shuuhei |va = Lizzie Waterworth |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 047 Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W}} Tsunami Jousuke ( ) is a supporting character introduced in Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha. He is a defender of Oumihara who temporarily joins Raimon, and later becomes a defender for Inazuma Japan. Profile Appearance Tsunami is tall with dark skin. His hair is colored pink and sticks up a little. He wears white goggles on his head but does not use them often, unless he is surfing. His casual clothing in the fifth ending song comprises a dark yellow shirt and a pair of vermilion shorts. He wears a black knotted bracelet and green sandals. In the GO game and Inazuma Eleven GO vs Danball Senki W movie, his hairstyle is quite similar to that of his younger form. He is also a lot taller now and is shown to have started wearing glasses and a blue shirt. Personality He is very energetic, optimistic and supportive of his teammates. He loves the sea, calling himself a "man of the ocean". He is seen as a cool character in the team. Being the oldest, he is the "big brother" figure on the team. He is also very laid-back and doesn't mind if his juniors treat him weirdly. He also takes things lightly, stating that soccer doesn't seem to be as complicated as surfing. When he quotes something, he usually compares it to the 'vastness of the sea' or something to do with the ocean, showing how much he respects the ocean and how devoted he is to surfing; this could be the reason why all of his moves are related to the sea. As Megane noticed, he has uncanny athletic sense, which he demonstrates by created his own shoot hissatsu on his first day of playing soccer. When he is asked to explain something, he answers without giving away the answer, usually saying something about how the sea functions. He is 15 years old in Inazuma Eleven and 25 years old in Inazuma Eleven GO. Plot Season 2 He played for the team even though Tsunami didn't know anything about soccer at first. The story was that Raimon first met Tsunami on their way to Okinawa believing that Gouenji would be there. They stopped at an island, but Megane fell off their boat and into the ocean where Tsunami saved him. He was later seen surfing and saw Raimon playing soccer on the beach. He joined them in their game, stating that he believed soccer was easier than surfing, which Touko took insultingly. He then learned quickly how to play soccer and he released a powerful shot in his first meeting with Endou, called Tsunami Boost beating Endou's makeshift Seigi no Tekken. Impressing the group, they had dinner together with the swordfish he caught and he bids them goodbye as they go to Okinawa. When Tsunami was having a talk with Raimon, he reveals that his age was 15, which gave them a great shock. They tell him sorry for calling him by his name, but he says it is okay to call him by his name. Later while Raimon searched for Gouenji in Okinawa, they meet Tsunami again. He reveals to Raimon that he has joined his school's soccer club because he has so much fun in the match against Raimon and that his team wants to have a game with them. His team plays incredibly good as they are able to evade Raimon's attack and manage to steal the balls. After the match, he joins Raimon. He taught Endou how to surf in order to complete the Seigi no Tekken. In the match against Epsilon Kai he was fiercely determined to win and he joined soon after that. Though downhearted after Epsilon Kai is able to get past Endou's Seigi no Tekken, he is able to stop the second attempt by using his own body like a force field. Season 3 Tsunami was called by Hibiki to be one of the Japan representatives. Before the match, he asks Endou if he knows why they are there, but the second answers that he doesn't know. When Megane Kazuto shoots he says that it is a "spectacular shoot". After this, he is placed in Team-A, which is Endou's team. When the Inazuma Japan's uniform is introduced he says that "It has the same color as the sea. I like it". During the representative choice match, he saves Team-A goal's after Fudou tried to cover-up Endou and Tobitaka with the ball. Later he tried to stop Kazemaru from advance through the field but is thrown to the side by the wind that Kazemaru created by his speed. After this, he tried to score a goal with Tsunami Boost, but the hissatsu is stopped by Kazemaru, Kurimatsu and Kogure. After the match Tsunami is chosen as one of the sixteen members to integrate Inazuma Japan. In their match against Big Waves, he formed a rivalry against the captain of Big Waves, Nice Dolphin, when he stated that he was the greatest surfer in the world. During the match, Tsunami was able to bring out a new hissatsu, The Typhoon. When Big Waves lost, Dolphin admitted that Tsunami is the best surfer. Before their match against Fire Dragon, he forced Kabeyama to do a hissatsu technique, that at the Fire Dragon match, Kabeyama ended up doing with Kazemaru as Tsunami injured his leg (the same injury as Fubuki). On the way to Liocott Island, he admits he's afraid of flying on episode 85. Before the party at England area, Tsunami remarked that Aki, Otonashi and Fuyuka looked "better then I thought" when he saw them wearing formal dresses. With that, the rest of the formally dressed teammates got angry with him and Otonashi glared, with Kidou looking very annoyed with what Tsunami stated. In the match against Unicorn, coach Kudou told him to do the corner kick, and he was surprised at first. But then, he pulled off The Tube, which surprised Ichinose and scored the second goal. Then, he played against Little Gigant along with the rest of Inazuma Japan in the finals. When they won, he was also invited to the graduation match where he is seen in Neo Raimon after returning to Japan. He also said that they will try and make legends although he was the only one in the graduation match who was in high school. At the end, they had one last graduation match with one another, which ended in both groups not scoring a goal, since they were all equally matched. After the match, all of them listened to Endou's last speech and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's word that he said "Let's play soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed on. Tsunami also talks about high school soccer and about what it was missing then he said that he finally realized that the thing it was missing was them. Inazuma Eleven GO game So far his appearance is only shown in the game. His first appearance is when Tenma was feeling unwell after being selected as the captain of Raimon, he appears before Tenma and encourages him. His second appearance is in a cutscene where he watches Raimon's final match in Amano Mikado Stadium along with Tachimukai and Fubuki. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO Vs. Danball Senki W He is seen with his team, Inazuma Legend Japan to play against Shinsei Inazuma Japan. In the match he tried to steal the ball in mid-air from Hakuryuu but due to Hakuryuu calling out his keshin, he failed. Later he received the ball and used Sparkle Wave to make a chain shoot with Endou's Gigaton Head, thus scoring the first goal. Afterward, just like everyone else, he was shocked at the LBX army. Then he helped Endou to use Great The Hand but soon disappeared with his teammates due to Fran's power. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Photo': New Surfboard (新作サーフボードの写真, taken at the equipment mart in Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Topic': Beautiful Beach (きれいなビーチの話題, obtained at Inazuma Town) *'Topic': Diving (ダイビングの話題, obtained in Odaiba) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware, to make Tsunami a scoutable option, at least 10 players from the same community master have to be recruited first. ---- Adult form In order to recruit Tsunami, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Prestigious Trophy (栄えあるトロフィー, randomly dropped from Team Endou at Fuyukai Suguru's left taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Nose at Kanda Satoko's left taisen route) *'Photo': Big Catch Flag (大漁旗の写真, taken at the second dorm car of the Galaxy Nauts Gou) *'Topic': Beautiful Beach (きれいなビーチの話題, obtained in Inazuma Town) After this, he can be scouted. }} Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu |Inazuma Eleven 2| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| Normal form * * * * ---- White Team form * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| Adult form * * * * ---- Young form * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Genesis * * }} * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * * }} |Inazuma Eleven AC: All Stars| * * }} Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO * Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * (Adult form) Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha *'Zennihon Youth B' Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Real Inazuma' *'Second Raimon' *'Water Boys' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Raimon Aliea Rengou' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Guard Stars R' *'Raimon U-15' *'Team Fire' *'Team Endou' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Comical Megane' *'Legend 3 Nensei' *'Team Endou' Trivia *His dub name Hurley Kane in pronunciation sounds like the word hurricane. *The number on his surfboard is 273, which can be read as "Tsu-na-mi" ( tsu, na, mi). *In the second game, it was revealed that the kids on the beaches of Okinawa called Tsunami "Tsunami-nii-nii" **In the GO game, Tenma also calls Tsunami by that name. *Tsunami is the only character whose age is specified in the original series: 15 years old, making him the oldest on the Raimon team. *He has a character song titled Bad Boys Brother's Blues with Someoka, Fudou and Tobitaka. *In the opening of Inazuma Eleven 2, his Raimon uniform has long sleeves. *The cliff near the lighthouse in Okinawa is his favorite place, where he feels he can hear the ocean talk to him. *He became Oumihara's captain immediately after joining the soccer club. *In the anime, he dislikes carrots but still found Kudou Fuyuka's carrot gelatin tasty. *In the GO game, Tenma mentions that he and Tsunami played soccer together when Tenma lived in Okinawa. *According to the December 2012 issue of Animage director Miyao Yoshikazu wanted Tsunami to be in the Gryphon movie but it never happened. Navigation de:Hurley Kane es:Hurley Kane fr:Hurley Kane it:Hurley Kane nl:Hurley Kane vi:Tsunami Jousuke Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Raimon B Category:Original series characters